Artemis Fowl (Character)
Summary Artemis Fowl is a teenage, criminal mastermind of great intelligence. He has stolen famous paintings from a vault in Munich, extorted gold from the fairy people, and helped put down a goblin revolution. Over the course of the eight books, he gradually shifts from a criminal to a hero. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B. At least 9-A '''with fairy weaponry '''Name: Artemis Fowl II Origin: Artemis Fowl Gender: Male Age: 12 (start of series); 15 biologically, 18 chronologically Classification: Human, criminal mastermind. Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Intimidation (His "vampire apperance" constantly puts characters on edge; it was stated "Nguyen was by now throughly spooked. Artemis generally had that affect on people"), Holy Liquids (Created holy water which is poisionous to fallen Fairies), Disease Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Created a virus to carry out a specific objective; it also got rid of an addiction to alcohol), Hacking (Proclaimed that hacking into the C.I.A. was easy. Was capable of hacking into highly advanced fairy computers, built the C-Cube which can hack and access anything in the verse), Expert Forger (Forged the lost diaries of Leonardo Da Vinci), Master Tactician (Has repeatedly came up with plans that are, most of the time, flawless), Master Manipulator (Is always "2 steps ahead" of his opponents; most of the time they play right into his hand), Cryogenics Expert (Managed to freeze Butler to prevent him from dying of a gunshot wound), Expert Businessman (Owns and operates a billionare family business), Information Analysis (Can analyse anything with the C-Cube even biology), Information Manipulation, Data Manipulation (Can access, destroy and change data with the C-Cube), Technology Manipulation (The C-Cube was going give Jon Spiro access to anything technological), Vehicular Mastery (Was able to navigate a vadilised Jet), Sleep Manipulation (With sedatives and darts), Energy Projection (Built a lazer on his Jet, owns various Fairy weaponry), Has access to: Time Stop and Time Manipulation (Fairies have devices which can stop time; Artemis has access to this weapon and can possibly build it himself, Foaly was able to build a time delation device in few minutes with scraps in the back of his van whilst under intense pressure, he made Goblins experience 1 year for each second), Matter Manipulation (Has access to the biological bomb from the fairies which only destroys living tissue; reducing it down to "radioactive molecules"), Invisibility (With invisibility cloaks), Resistence to Mind Manipulation (The fairy "mesmer" ability doesn't work on him if he wears mirrored lenses), Time BFR (By wearing silver it anchors him to one point in time). | All of the previous and Magic (Stole magic whilst going through dimensional travel), Healing (Attempted to heal his mother but it failed due to her having an unusual fairy-induced diesease), Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation (with the basic "mesmer" ability), Invisibility. Attack Potency: Human level physically. At least Small Building level with fairy weaponry (A fairy blaster was implied to be capable of vaporizing heat resistant humanoids). Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level Stamina: Low (Artemis is unused to intense physical exertion, and as a result tires quickly). Range: Standard Melee Range. Tens of meters to hundreds of kilometres with fairy weapons. Standard Equipment: Cellphone Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Artemis is a child prodigy, and was stated to have the highest IQ in Europe. He can allegedly type Paradise Lost in less than twenty minutes giving him the minimum typing speed of 7525 words per minute. He speaks fluent Gnommish; an age old language of the fairies, and was able to understand Fairy Technology and craft it for his own needs. He built a highly technologically advanced cube called the "C-Cube" which surpasses all human technology and can do "virtually anything", he then encrypted it with his own unique code called the "Eternity Code" which no other human could understand). Weaknesses: Artemis relies on Butler for physical protection and can be arrogant at times. Keys: Without temporary magic amplification | With temporary magic amplification Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Artemis Fowl Category:Geniuses Category:Book Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Hackers Category:Criminals Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Fear Users Category:Holy Users Category:Disease Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Information Users Category:Data Users Category:Technology Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Sleep Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Time Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Invisibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Healing Users Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users